Right Reason
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: Rhodey lies to the world for Tony and Tony realizes how much that kinda means to him.


Title: Right Reason  
Author: Spiras_Stargate  
Rating: PG (HA!)  
Pairing: Stark/Rhodey…kinda?  
Warnings: Hinted slash! Missiles…and the use of the word bacon…  
Summary: Rhodey lies to the world for Tony and Tony realizes how much that kinda means to him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Ironman anything. I just use them to play with.

_For Dee, because when someone tells you, you can't, tell them you __**can **__and LAUGH at them. *smiles*_

*~*

Tony sighed, one hand resting under his chin. He was watching his best friend, James Rhodes, give one of the most boring and terribly scripted press conferences known to man. The man had given a dozen or more of these things to the press for him since he'd become Ironman and they were getting harder and harder to believe.

"A computer malfunction on several of our air craft today during a mission over Afghanistan-"

But the truth wouldn't fly with them either. Tony imagined himself giving that little speech.

"_I got word that several hundred backwards engineered missiles made from Stark original designs were on a caravan headed to what's left of the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. So I put on my suit and went to kindly explain to them that 'missiles aren't toys'. However some nice Air Force boys decided to join in on my little talk with the terrorists and some planes weren't so lucky. I'm Ironman. I'm not Godman."_

This is why Tony didn't get to talk to the press.

-ure you that no one was hurt. All the pilots safely ejected and were returned to their base injury free. I won't be taking any questions at this time. Thank you."

Tony reached over and grabbed up his cell phone dialing Rhodey's number. He owed the man something. Here he was time and time again lying to the world, so everyone thought Tony just owned a really cool suit he used to pick up chicks at parties. He watched as the Rhodey on the TV screen answered his phone as he walked off camera.

"Now what? And if you say you just blew up something I don't want to hear about it."

"Actually I wanted to get you dinner or something for that…wonderful speech that just saved my can again."

"Free dinner, from the great Tony Stark? Sure. I'm in. What time?"

"Any time you're free."

The man gave a heartless chuckle I'm always free after work Tony. No girlfriend. No wife. Family's all on the other side of the country."

"Maybe you should get a dog?"

"Nah. Something smaller that can stay in a cage and doesn't live in water, maybe. I don't know," the man sighed. "What I do know is, you're buying me steak. And beer."

Tony smirked, "Whatever you want Rhodey."

"Ok. I'll be at your place around 7 and don't be down in the garage messing with that suit of yours when I get there. I'm not waiting 3 hours for dinner because you had an idea."

"When have I ever been late for dinner?"

"Where'd I leave my list of times?"

Tony snorted, "Fine, fine. I'll be upstairs and waiting for you."

"Good. See you then Stark."

The billionaire pulled the silent phone away from his ear and toss it down onto the counter. "Jarvis bring me up a list of local, shows, attractions and games that Rhodey would like, and get Potts on speaker phone. I have an errand for her to do."

~*~

Seven o'clock on the dot, Rhodey pulls into Tony's driveway and finds the man himself waiting by his own silver Audi.

"We're taking your favorite?"

"No you're taking my favorite," Tony holds the keys out to him. "Since you like driving her so much. I'll just come along for the drive."

"Really?" Rhodey took the keys, staring at the driver's side door as Tony moved around to the other side.

"No I just like getting into my seat from this side. Yes. Drive. I'm hungry."

James opens the door and slides into the seat and starts the car, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Are you going to ask it to marry you or drive it?"

The colonel laughs and backs out of the driveway, "So where we going?"

"You said you wanted steak."

"Actually now I feel like Italian. Know any place?"

"Sure. Little place on Pacific Coast Highway. Sage Room."

"Any good?"

Tony smirked, "It'll do."

~*~

"That food was amazing! 'It'll do!' And you know the staff by their first names!"

"I like to drop in on them once in a while."

"I could tell. They bring you a glass of wine and me a menu."

"Good though right?"

"Great, but why the dinner invite-"

"Hey do you want to see a show? Tom Petty's playing at MPAC."

"You serious?"

"Rhodey I joke about many things. Petty isn't one of them. Drive please."

~*~

On the way back from the show Rhodey sighs in complete and utter bliss. It'd been ages since Tony had done anything more than blow him off for women or drinks, or gambling or any other number of things that Tony usually did. It reminded him of the old days, back when they were in school together and Tony was just a smart but friendless brat.

They'd stay up for hours together building robots and putting out fires and eating way too much pizza. Over the years, something had happened though, to both of them and he thought that those days were over.

In fact up until a year ago they'd hardly spoken-

And then only a few miles from Tony's house, Rhodey realized what the whole night had been about.

"What?" Tony asked, feeling the tension amp up in the car thick enough to weight down the good mood he'd created in the other man and in himself.

"You wanna tell me now why you did this?"

"Because you earned it," Tony shrugged.

Rhodey laughed and then waited for a moment, before glancing over at Tony, "No really."

"That's the truth."

"Tony I know you. You don't do anything for any body without a reason."

"Oh so thanking you for covering for me all these month isn't a good enough reason?"

"For you, no," he turned up Tony's drive way and pulled the Audi up to the end of Tony's sidewalk and turned off the car.

"Well this time you're wrong," Tony opened his door and got out of the car.

Rhodey followed suit, "Oh I am huh?"

"Yeah. You are! You gave a press conference for me again today and lied to millions if not billions of people so I could keep up my good reputation as the playboy with the cool toys. That means a lot to me Rhodey," Tony sighs, his hands on his hips, "And you know sometimes I don't…look never mind. Just hold on a second."

Rhodes watches as Tony jogs up to the house and goes in the front door, and then comes back out a second later holding a square box.

"Here," Tony presses it into the other man's chest. He stands for a moment staring at Rhodey before, shaking his head and walking back into his mansion.

It's a few minutes after the door's been closed that Rhodey finally looks at the box he's holding. Not box actually but a cage and inside, "A white…bunny?"

In the dim light cast from Tony's front porch, he sees a pair of the smallest white ears attached to a puff of white fur with two black little eyes. There's a note taped on the top, in Pepper's hand writing that mentions something about other supplies in the front seat of his truck but Rhodey's eyes are drawn back to the cage and the small animal inside.

~*~

Tony pours himself out of bed the next morning, without Pepper's prodding and shuffles to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug full, "I'm not going in to the office today."

Pepper opens her mouth to tell him he_ is_ going in but stops when she sees his eyes. She can tell that, for once, it's actually a day where he does need to stay home, "Of course Mr. Stark.'

"I'll be in the garage," he mutters.

He's not all that sure why he's so upset over Rhodey's reaction any way. Sure they're regained some ground as friends over the last year, but it was nothing like it had been back when they were in school together, cutting class or studying. Back then they'd been so close they-

Tony shook his head. Better not to think about what they had been or could have been. Things were different now. Rhodey was just that guy that covered Tony's bacon when he was breaking all the rules. And for Rhodey, Tony was just that guy that would always want 'something else'.

He keyed into his workshop and headed over to his computer consol and started booting it up, "Jarvis, awake yet this morning?"

"I'm always awake sir. Also there's a message from Mr. Hogan."

"Sure what's he say?"

"He requests that you check the Audi's windshield."

Tony glanced over to see if Rhodey perhaps damaged his beloved car, but instead saw a folded piece of paper under one of the wipers. He walked over and slipped the sheet of paper out and opened it. The billionaire read over the simple message and smirked, eyes shinning happily.

'She's perfect.

Thanks,  
Rhodey

P.S. What are you doing this weekend?'

"Spending it with you," Tony smirked and went in search of his cell phone to tell him so.


End file.
